


Short SPN Fic #22

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam is Confused, the lore says one thing but his mom said something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: When you grow up as a hunter sometimes you miss out on the basics
Kudos: 8





	Short SPN Fic #22

Sam, as usual, was confused. When he asked her, Mary started getting awkward and murmuring about John's responsibilities as a parent (what did John have to do with anything?) and then started talking about bees. It didn't make any sense. Dean was even less helpful, just looking at Castiel with that look they gave each other all the time, and then laughing like Sam had said something funny. At least Cas looked as confused as Sam felt. 

Still, he was a diligent researcher, so he opened up his trapper keeper, wrote the words "JOHN" and "BEES" next to each other on a fresh page, and leafed back through. He had made notes from the Men of Letters library, and from the biology books he had found in the back. Unfortunately, Sam already knew how to make more werewolves and shifters and demons. He just didn't understand how to make more humans. 

He slammed the trapper keeper closed in frustration, and picked up his pen. Working on the letters on the front of the thing helped him focus, and he was close to done. "Every Keeper needs a title," Sam said in a little sing song voice, shading in the bottom of the Y. As he finished, he held it up in front of himself. 

"Pregnancy," Sam read. Not quite right. He set it back on the table, picked up his pen, and carefully drew a question mark at the end. He may not understand how babies are made yet, but he'll figure it out soon.


End file.
